The Dropped Towel Situation
by ShamyBabboos
Summary: SPOILER FIC. Based on a sketch by RGBCN: When living with someone else for the first time, you're bound to catch each other in very compromising situations. M-Rated for a reason! EXTREMELY short vignette, Shamy.


_Author's Note: Hey guys! So a couple days, one of the fandom's artists (RGBCN) posted a wonderful picture of Amy on Tumblr and well... I simply had to write it!_

 _It's really short, I know... I'm sorry! But it was just a quick little thing I whipped up for her picture! You can find the sketch on RGBCN's Tumblr page!_

 _Enjoy! VERY M-RATED!_

 _ **WARNING: CONTAINS SPOILERS FROM SEASON 10 EPISODE 4**_

* * *

"So…" Leonard began as he and Sheldon trudged up the stairs of the Los Robles apartments, "How's living with Amy?"

"Living with Amy is wonderful." Sheldon beamed, "I don't know why we haven't done this before."

Leonard rolled his eyes and gave his best friend a sideways grin, "I don't know either…"

They turned the corner and started up the third set of stairs, "So…" Leonard began, "Have you and Amy… You know?"

Sheldon narrowed his eyes in thought and pursed his lips, "What do I know? Besides everything…"

The short man sighed, "Sex, Sheldon. Have you and Amy had sex yet?"

Sheldon's eyes widened in scandal and he eyed Leonard annoyingly, "No! We haven't engaged in coitus since her birthday…"

"Really?!" Leonard was genuinely surprised, "You haven't had sex in almost 8 months?!"

"No, Amy took it off the table during the five weeks that we will be living together for later evaluation."

"Wait, Amy did?" Leonard smirked, "that doesn't sound like her at all. Usually you'd be the one making that decision."

Leonard was right; it didn't sound like Amy at all. Sheldon understood her logic. It removed any pressure or demand for intimacy when they were already in new territory. But he was still shocked that it was Amy who had wanted to abstain. Not that he didn't want to as well… But, it would have been nice to have more intimate moments with her.

When they reached the fourth and final floor, the new men parted way. When Leonard opened the door to 4A, he turned to Sheldon who was still looking for his key to 4B, "Dinner at my place?"

Sheldon nodded as he pushed the key into the lock and opened the door, "Yes. I'll see you in an hour."

"Alright, buddy."

Sheldon walked into his and Amy's apartment and placed his keys into the ceramic bowl. He didn't bother calling out for Amy because while they usually had the same work schedule, Sheldon knew that she sometimes stayed late or ran errands after her work day. He did not mind, he still drove with Leonard half the time to talk about their joint project. If she were home, she would make herself known, yet the apartment was completely silent.

He took his shoulder bag off as well as his windbreaker. With the project that he, Leonard and Howard had been working on, Sheldon had neglected to shower the night before. While he didn't look it, he _felt_ dirty and began to walk towards the bedroom in preparation to take a shower.

He shed his two shirts all while kicking off his trousers and tossing them into the hamper without any regard. He then took his briefs and socks off and tossed them into the pile as well. Pulling a towel from the hanger on the closed bathroom door, he paused. Was the bathroom door closed when he left for work? Out of all the things worth remembering, the door certainly wasn't one. He frowned and shrugged, figuring Amy had closed it before leaving herself. He wrapped the towel around his waist with the mystery of the closed door forgotten.

He reached for the handle and opened the door.

"Sheldon!"

He froze at the sight of a very wet, and very naked Amy Farrah Fowler. Her back was towards him, showing off her curves and her posterior that Sheldon adored. She held her towel against the front of her, though it did little to cover her very exposed backside. Her dripping hair clung in her back and water ran down her body and onto the bathroom rug below. He then averted his sight back up to her face to find that her eyes were a mixture of shock and friskiness.

"Um…" Sheldon was purely at a loss for words and he fought with his own mind on what to do. He was raised to look away and leave if he had caught a woman naked. But Amy wasn't just a random woman that he had found naked. Amy was his. He took a deep breath and his tongue darted out to wet his already dry lips. "Oh, dear…I should have probably…" He gulped and hoped that his already pulsating erection wasn't that obvious, "... knocked…"

Amy licked her lips and turned around to face him, much to his chagrin that her supple butt was now hidden from his admiring gaze, "You should have."

They stood there staring at each other from across the bathroom. Amy while a tad more relaxed, still had the towel pressed against her naked form. Sheldon, on the other hand, was a timid mess. One hand covered his fully hardened member while the other held the towel around his waist together, fearing it would drop to the floor (or worse, that the towel would fall and get hung on his erection like a coat rack). Neither scenarios were good in his mind…

"Well," Amy broke the silence and Sheldon fought to keep eye contact with her as her lips spread into a smirk before dropping her towel. She was completely exposed and Sheldon's eyes quickly began to wander down her pert breasts, to her soft stomach and lower to her… _'oh dear Lord…'_ He fought to maintain control, "Are you going to keep staring, Doctor Cooper? Or do something about it?"

"Do something?" He played dumb, just in case Amy in fact weren't implying what he was secretly hoping for. Mainly because he didn't want to take a cold shower if her intentions weren't as dirty as his own.

"Don't play dumb, Sheldon," Sheldon blushed, "You know exactly what I mean when I say that."

"But," he stammered, "but coitus is still off the table until we-"

"Fine," she stepped towards him and she reached for his towel before pulling it off his body to show his arousal to her, "here's my evaluation. We have gone long enough. I want coitus back on the table. Any objection?"

Sheldon could only shake his head, relieved that Amy is just was aroused as he (clearly) was, "I want it back on the table as well," he then glanced at the shower, "and maybe… _in_ the shower as well."

Amy's eyes widened as large as saucers, "The shower?"

"Might as well," his lips twitched into a devious smile, "We'll need to clean up afterwards, anyway…"

No words were shared between them as Amy stood on her tip toes, grabbed his face with both of her hands and kissed him. Hard and deep. Their tongues already began to tangle and Sheldon's hands quickly made their way to Amy's posterior to fondle and squeeze at the soft flesh. They only pulled away to get into the shower and once Sheldon turned the water on and closed the curtain, they were back on each other.

Sheldon moved one hand away from her behind to squeeze it between them to tease her between her folds to locate his clitoris. As his finger circled and ground against the swollen and tender bundle of nerves, her moans grew louder and more desperate until she was grinding her hips against the palm of his hand.

"Sheldon- Sheldon!" Amy pleaded, "I'm ready. I need you!"

He growled and moved his hand away, "I need you too.." He needed her so bad that he could barely see straight. Amy turned away from him and bent over slightly, leaning forward against the shower wall to put herself on display for him. He stood behind her and positioned himself. He teased his erection up and down her slick folds before pushing deep into her.

Amy tilted her head back and moaned at the overwhelming stretch and pleasure that Sheldon's entrance gave her. His hands planted firmly on her hips so that he wouldn't slip and fall as water ran down his back.

"You feel," Sheldon panted, "absolutely exquisite…" He bent down to kiss her ear before moving within her.

Unlike their first time, this time was purely primal. His once slow and deep thrusts were now frantic, hard and swallow within her, hitting her at just the precise spot in order to make sure that she screamed in pleasure. "That's it, Amy," he bit her earlobe, "I want you to feel good…"

"God!" She howled, "Sheldon! I'm already so close!"

"Good," he hissed against her, "I want you to come."

"Oh, Sheldon! Yes! Yes!" Amy gasped as her orgasm came crashing down upon her. er body shook and it felt as though the air was completely knocked out of her as her body throbbed with each convulsion of pleasure that left her body weak.

The last pulses of Amy's orgasm sent Sheldon into his own climax. He pumped within her and spilled every drop of his pleasure within her before going slack. His knees shook and struggled to bare his own weight. With what little energy he had left, he pulled out of her and guided her down to lay on the shower floor with her atop him.

They laid there until they caught their breath and once Sheldon cleaned himself up (he didn't bother with a full shower as the water was beginning to run cold), he bathed Amy once again before taking them both to bed to kiss and cuddle each other until they both fell asleep.

They never made it to dinner at Leonard's.

* * *

 _Whoa! Yet again, I really apologize for the disappointing length... (haha, I crack myself up) but I hope you guys enjoyed it regardless!_

 _To those readers of The Peculiar Beguilement, Chapter 5 is in the works! I'm hoping I can post it by Friday as it's about 50% done!_

 _Reviews and Favorites are always appreciated!_


End file.
